


get it done

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k17 [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Xiumin has piercings and Tao wants to play with them.





	get it done

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** nipple piercings
> 
>  **notes:** kinktober, prompt #8: piercings, from [this list](https://airboatnecromancer.tumblr.com/post/165984598873/).

-

As much as Zitao likes it when Minseok holds him down with his weight, grinding his cock inside of Zitao until Zitao can only manage to moan wordlessly as he comes - there’s still something unbeatable about riding Minseok.

It’s gotten even better now that Minseok has piercings - two pretty silver rings through his nipples that gleam in the low light of their room.

Settled over his hips, Zitao rides him slow and steady, knows Minseok likes it that way. His hands are braced over Minseok’s flat stomach, eyes torn between watching how pink Minseok’s cheeks get or the piercings on his torso, glinting and just _asking_ to be touched.

Minseok notices - of course he does. ‘Does Taozi want to play?’ He’s got his arms on either side of his head, hands relaxed over the pillows. They’ll only start to grip when Minseok’s close - and until then, Minseok said Zitao could ride him however he wanted.

Zitao takes advantage. Grins a little to himself as he slides his own hands up the plane of Minseok’s stomach to his chest, the tips of his fingers grazing along the nipple piercings. It gets a hiss; Minseok’s cock twitching inside of Zitao’s ass.

‘Da ge likes this,’ says Zitao like he doesn’t know. He rolls his hips down purposefully as he flicks the piercings, watches the way the rings try to flip up before falling back down onto Minseok’s chest.

And Minseok downright _moans_ \- unexpectedly loud considering he’s silent most of the time. Zitao blinks in surprise, staring at Minseok’s face, and Minseok seems to be caught off-guard by his own sensitivity. He had gotten them a few weeks ago - should be healed by now - so it’s not pain - _oh_.

The piercings had made his chest _that_ much more sensitive. Zitao is gleeful.

He grinds down over Minseok’s hips, riding his cock at a steady pace, bit faster than before but definitely not quick enough to get Minseok to the edge. Minseok is panting quietly - pupils blown wide so that all he can do is watch Zitao naked and squirming in his lap, trying to fuck him. He must look _good_ \- because Minseok’s hands are moving from pillow to grasp onto Zitao’s hips, just a hold, not to control.

Zitao lets him of course - likes all these new reactions coming from his da ge. He flicks Minseok’s piercings again, and Minseok hisses, thumbs pressing tightly against Zitao’s hipbone in reaction.

Again, he does it - and _again_ , Minseok holds onto him. Tries not to give himself away, tries to restrain his reactions back to when he wasn’t so sensitive, but Zitao _loves_ this newness.

He curls over, eyes on Minseok’s face. ‘Da ge, please?’

Minseok clearly turns it over in his head but nods after a long moment.

Zitao licks over one nipple, feeling the warm skin, the delicate metal under his tongue, before closing his mouth around it. The reaction is immediate; Minseok’s fingers grip into Zitao’s hips and he bucks upwards, drives his cock deeper into Zitao, breaking the steady pace altogether.

He can’t help it - moans loud when he feels the roughness from Minseok, wants _more_. Minseok doesn’t stop him from licking over his other nipple, tongue playing with the piercing. In reply, Minseok is slamming his cock deep into Zitao - no pace anymore, just something hard and rough, ruining Zitao before Zitao even realizes it.

It’s too much to stop now - can’t go back to such a slow, sweet pace when Zitao is moaning-begging for Minseok to rail his cock into his ass as he plays with Minseok’s piercings.

His hands come up to help, finds his thumb rolling one nipple while he kitten-licks over the other, making Minseok moan out loud and try to fuck harder into Zitao. His grip on Zitao’s hips are going to bruise if they keep up - but Zitao can’t wait to feel the soreness later.

Right now, all he wanted to see was how far he could take it - even closing his mouth around the nipple and sucking, just to hear Minseok go, ‘ _fuck_ , Tao - !’ as he drives into him. His knees are up, feet planted flat on the bed, while Zitao is curled over him, ass still settled in Minseok’s lap.

With the new leverage, Minseok is fucking hard into Zitao while Zitao moans breathlessly over Minseok’s chest, rolling the nipples with his fingers, caught up in the myriad of expressions that pass over Minseok - the ones he rarely gets to see unless he squeezes his ass and grinds over Minseok’s cock sometimes.

Now, Minseok was so so sensitive and couldn’t fight back, only let the pleasure shoot down his spine towards his cock, keep him fucking into Zitao’s ass, until Zitao was hiccuping with moans from how good he was getting railed.

He feels boneless with pleasure, Minseok’s cock nailing his prostate over and over. ‘I - I’m - da ge,’ he stutters, rubbing his thumbs over Minseok’s piercings in retaliation, wants Minseok to feel even an iota of how good Zitao feels right now.

Minseok groans - ‘c’mon, Tao,’ - and its permission enough. Zitao lets the pleasure wash over him completely, feeling how each of Minseok’s thrusts has Zitao’s cock dragging over Minseok’s hard flat abdomen, smearing it in too-much precome.

Combining the friction with the gorgeous expressions on Minseok’s face as Zitao plays with his piercings and Zitao is already too close to coming. Finds himself muffling his noises against Minseok’s chest, still tugging at the piercings, the feeling of them so new and the reactions too addicting when he can _feel_ Minseok’s moans vibrate through him.

All it takes is Zitao gently scraping his nails over Minseok’s nipples for Minseok to seem to lose it - his grip clawing into Zitao’s hips as he pounds into him, as if he can make Zitao stop by making him scream and come all over himself in the next dozen thrusts.

It works. Zitao can’t hold on - sobbing as he feels his cock empty out between their stomachs, his prostate worked over ruthlessly so that all the pleasure almost tips over into pain. With the way he’s bearing down on Minseok’s cock - squeezing so tight, trying to milk it as he keeps shooting his come - Minseok is close as well.

Only takes a few weak licks of Zitao’s tongue over the piercings for Minseok to groan and come too - pumping Zitao’s ass full of warm wetness, have Zitao leaking around Minseok’s softening cock soon after.

Zitao can barely speak - his voice raw with his moans, but manages a, ‘can I get some too?’

A pause - then Minseok is laughing, his voice hoarse too. ‘Just pick a day, Taozi. Hyung will take you.’

Propping his chin on Minseok’s chest, Zitao beams, and Minseok laughs some more before leaning down to kiss his nose. Clearly, it was a good idea.

-

**Author's Note:**

> forreal tho get ur nips pierced minseok; anyway, hope you enoyed~


End file.
